


It's Nice to Have a Friend

by bleedtogrow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Overuse of italics, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Song fic, Stanley Uris is So Done, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont @ me, reddie through the years, they are adults when the smut happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedtogrow/pseuds/bleedtogrow
Summary: “This way you won’t feel as cold. I promise you I’ll have your back now, Eds. Bill and Stan too when I introduce you to them tomorrow. Wanna come to my house? We can watch a movie on my basement or play games.”“It’s Eddie. And you don’t have to do that just because I’m upset.” Richie’s hand was still outstretched to give Eddie the glove, but the smaller boy refused to grab it, so he laughed and threw it at him.“I’m not doing it because you were crying, Dummie. I’m doing it because we are friends now. Come on! I’ll even let you pick the movie.”And that’s how it started.Or, Eddie and Richie through the years. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "It's Nice to Have a Friend". Read the notes for more information.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Friends.  
> This is my first fanfic in this fandom as well as the first time I post anything with smut. This was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "It's Nice to Have a Friend". They are different ages throughout the fic, but the sex scene happens when they adults, almost at the ending. 
> 
> I'd like to thank, firstly, Ridz (@eduardo_andale at twitter) for the inspiration and support. Secondly, I'd like to thank my very own Losers' Club for getting me into this fandom. Marci, Ju and Angel - life would be very boring without all of you. To one of my best friends and beta, Jo, for keeping me sane, grounded and always encouraging me to post the crap I write. You're too soft and I love you. And lastly, I'd like to thank Thaís (@aziraphells on twitter), for pushing me when I need it. You're awesome. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Here's the link to the song if you want to hear it: http://bit.ly/reddiefic  
> Stream Lover ❤️
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter (@ineffablestucky) or tumblr (thestormsmademeclean)!

_9 years old_

There was a new kid on Richie’s 3rd grade class. He was small, but not that much smaller than Richie and he always had a fanny pack on. He had arrived after the start of the school year, almost at the end of November, and he sat alone at lunch every day. He seemed cool, but Richie was always on the playground with Bill and Stan during lunch, so they hadn’t really talked until that day in the middle of December.

Snow had fallen the day before, not enough to cancel school, but enough to coat everything. It was cold out, and the new kid, Edward was his name, had arrived in the morning looking like an Eskimo, it was cold enough out that Richie himself had his warmest gloves, hat and scarf on – by his mom’s demand.

The new kid stayed inside during lunch, not that Richie was looking around for him, no. He just… happened to not see him outside and maybe took a peek into his classroom to make sure he was still there. 

It was later that day when he was getting on his bike after school, a little later than usual after having trouble – again – to open his stupid locker, that they talked for the first time. 

Stan and Bill had already left when Richie got to where they always parked their bikes and that’s when he saw him. He had his face hung low, in his hands, and when he heard Richie coming, he lifted his head and saw tears coming down his face. 

Richie immediately got closer.

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked, sitting near the crying boy on the concrete floor, covered in snow.

“Yes” the other boy answered, clearly choked up.

“Well, you don’t look like it.” Richie answered and offered his gloved hand “My name is Richie Tozier, you are Edward, right?” 

“It’s just Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak” the new kid offered his hand and that’s when Richie saw he was not wearing gloves. He reached to shake Eddie’s hand and could feel his hands freezing, even through the thick material of his gloves.

“Dude, your hand is freezing. Where are your gloves?” Eddie started crying again and that’s when Richie noticed he was not wearing his hat and scarf too.

“Henry Bowers…” the boy managed to say through sobs “He pushed me and stole my winter stuff, and now my ma’s gonna kill me.”

“He is stupid. And a bully, he’s always coming after me and my friends. Here.” Richie answered, taking the glove off his left hand and handing it to Eddie. The other boy looked at him confused “This way you won’t feel as cold. I promise you I’ll have your back now, Eds. Bill and Stan too when I introduce you to them tomorrow. Wanna come to my house? We can watch a movie on my basement or play games.”

“It’s Eddie. And you don’t have to do that just because I’m upset.” Richie’s hand was still outstretched to give Eddie the glove, but the smaller boy refused to grab it, so he laughed and threw it at him.

“I’m not doing it because you’re crying, dummy. I’m doing it because we are friends now. Come on! I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

And that’s how it started.

_13 years old_

It was the middle of March, after school, and all of the Losers were in the clubhouse Ben had built for them. Eddie and Richie were lying in the hammock together, almost kicking each other in the face, since Richie had refused to leave and let Eddie have his turn, the tiniest Loser had to squeeze himself into the hammock next to Richie out of principle.

Eddie liked to just lay down and observe his friends. Ben and Bev were lost in their own little world, laughing at something. Bill was sitting in a corner on the floor, with one of the shower caps Stan had provided them (so they wouldn’t get spiders in their hair), typing away on his phone, probably an idea for a story – it was always an idea for a story. Stan was looking over at him and Richie, rolling his eyes, before going over to where Mike was sitting and whispering something that made Mike grin and look at the hammock, which makes Eddie blush and turn his face.

And Richie… They had stopped kicking each other now and Richie had his eyes closed, headphones on, his glasses askew and his hair all over the place. Eddie longed to run his fingers through his hair, to fix that mess, no other reason (or so he tried to tell himself).

The truth was, he liked Richie. He was always there for him, always teased him but was never mean about it. He supported Eddie when he needed someone, getting through him in a way it seemed like no one else could, not even their other friends.

Like last summer when he had a huge fight with his mom after he realized he wasn’t sick and his meds where all placebos – _gazebos_ he had called him through amidst fury – and threw his fanny pack away, running from home and going straight to Richie’s.

Richie was so comprehensive and supportive at that time, telling Eddie he was proud of him and that he didn’t have to go back home that day if he didn’t feel like it and it was… nice. 

It made Eddie feel safe and cared for in a way that he had never felt since before his dad had passed away. Richie was nice and he liked him, in a different way than how he liked his friends. Maybe more than it was appropriate for a boy to like another.

It made him nervous, the idea of liking Richie like that. It filled him with giddy energy and a desire to be close as possible but at the same time run away as fast as he could.

But he couldn’t stand not having Richie around. He was sure it was just a crush and it would eventually pass, not worth losing his friendship for.

Eddie snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Richie once again, sleeping soundly, headphones dangling from the edge of the hammock. Outside, he could see the pink Spring sky and the sun had starting to set. Soon he’d have to move and go home, but that could wait a while longer. He was in his safe place with the world’s greatest friends and the boy he maybe had a tiny crush on snuggled next to his calf and he wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

_17 years old_

Eddie was sprawled on one of the two mattresses in Richie’s basement floor, playing Mario Kart and yelling while Richie tried to drive him off the Rainbow Road (again). It was their Summer vacation and they were having a sleep over, just the two of them, the rest of their friends either not in town or busy – even though it was the fucking Summer. 

The Toziers were used to Eddie crashing at their basement, a common thing since they became friends and they left them unbothered. These were his favorite sleep overs, when it was just him and Rich. Eddie had a great group of friends. He loved every single one of the members of the Loser’s Club, but it had always been different with Richie. Even though he annoyed the hell out of Eddie, he liked spending time with just Richie sometimes, he was his best friend (and sometimes Eddie wished he was a little more than that).

Eddie liked girls well enough. They were nice to look at, aesthetically speaking, but he also liked boys. Well, he liked one boy. He might even _love,_ said one boy. Eddie felt like he liked Richie even before he knew what liking other people in that way meant, he had long given up pretending what he felt was just a passing phase. But he kept it a secret, it’s not like it was ok to just come to your best friend and say “Hey, I have the biggest crush on you, actually I’m kinda in love with you. Anyway, let’s play on your Wii”, _especially_ if the person in question is also a boy and could be completely grossed out.

Not that he thought Richie would ever be mean to him, no, Richie always had Eddie’s back, since that day in 3rd grade. He had kept his promise (he kept _all_ of his promises, always), but Eddie knew that if he told Richie he _liked_ liked him, that would change everything. So, he kept quiet.

It was the fifth time in one race that Richie made Eddie fall off into space when he finally had it.

“I’m booooooored.” He whined, sitting up and throwing his Wii remote to the side and Richie laughed at him, pausing the game. Eddie looked up to the couch where he was sitting and felt a little breathless. Richie looked _soft_. He was wearing flannel pants and an old street fighter t-shirt, smiling and looking extremely cute in his thick framed glasses.

“You’re only bored because you suck at Mario Kart.” Richie said teasingly “What do you wanna do? It’s still early, we can play another game or watch a movie, maybe?”

“We could maybe play a game _and_ watch a movie?” Eddie asked hopefully.

“Of course, Eds my darling.” Richie replied in his awful British accent “The night is young.”

“You suck” Eddie laughed. 

“Do you want to play another Wii game? Or maybe we can play like a board game or something?” Richie looked lost in thought when he suddenly he exclaimed “Oh wait, I know, I know! We can play 20 questions! Oh boy, this is the greatest idea ever.”

Eddie flushed. He could feel his face getting warmer. Playing 20 questions with Richie could be potentially disastrous, because Eddie was incapable of lying to him. He couldn’t chicken out though, he had to convince Richie to do something else. _Anything_ else.

“Come on Rich, we’ve known each other for almost a decade, what could you possibly not know about me that you’d have to ask in a game of 20 questions?”

“Lots of things, my dear Eddie Spaghetti.” He said and came down from the couch and sitting in front of Eddie in the other mattress, switching back into his goddamn horrible (but extremely cute, not that he’d ever tell Richie that) British accent “For starters, there would be no questions out of limits and I’ll be able to get all of your deepest secrets out of you.” He said and arched his eyebrows a couple of times, trying to be suggestive.

Eddie threw a pillow at him and groaned.

“You’re ridiculous. I have no secrets.”

“Then you won’t mind indulging me and playing 20 questions.”

And honestly, fuck Richie Tozier. He got Eddie exactly where he wanted. If he said no, he’d be admitting he had something to hide, and Richie would be insufferable trying to get the truth out of him. If he said yes, he could ruin everything by saying way too much.

Eddie analyzed both options for a minute and concluded that the safest one would be to just play the stupid game and try to lie. Or to keep his answers vague as he possibly could.

“Ok!” he said finally, pretending exasperation “We can play your fucking moronic game.” 

“Yes!” Richie screamed excitedly “So here are the rules: like I said, no questions are off limits. And you have to tell the truth, even if it’s embarrassing” he smirked and added “Especially if it’s embarrassing.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Deal.” He said and got more comfortable into his makeshift bed “But we both have to answer the questions, even when we asked them.”

There, smart. That way Richie wouldn’t get to personal on his questions. Or so he hoped.

“You drive a hard bargain, Eduardo, but I’ll abide by thy rules.”

“You wanted to play, so you ask first. Only fair.”

“Ok, let me think” Richie and answered and seemed lost in thought for a second, too soon for Eddie to be prepared, he spoke again “Ok, got it. Who do you miss more: David Bowie or Freddie Mercury?”

Eddie barked a laugh. He could do this if this was the kind of the questions Richie would be asking.

“Hmm… I have to say Freddie. I’d love to go to one of his concerts.”

“I also say Freddie.” Richie answered after him “You know I love me some Queen.”

“Alright, my turn” Eddie pondered before asking “If you could only text one person for the rest of your life, who would you choose?" 

“That’s easy, dear Eduardo” Richie smiled “I’d choose you, of course.”

Eddie blushed instantly. He was not expecting that answer at all. He thought Richie would say Stan or even Bill. Richie was smiling at him sincerely though, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I-I’d choose you too, Trashmouth.” Eddie stuttered, feeling himself blush further. “Your turn.” He added quickly, before Richie could say anything else.

“You’ve been stressed out lately. Why?”

Richie didn’t even think before shooting the question at Eddie. He should have known that the Trashmouth would do that, he knew Richie for a long time. It was _so_ like him to spring a serious question onto Eddie in the middle of 20 questions game.

“You are supposed to answer the same question, Dickwad.” Eddie tried to deflect “How are you gonna answer if I’m the only one who’s been stressed out?”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not always stressed. Now answer the question, fucker.”

Eddie sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“It’s just… school you know? And my ma, she drives me insane. We’ll be starting senior year in September and I just… I don’t wanna stay in Maine, Richie.” He confessed “But my ma isn’t too keen on letting me go outside the state, even though all I want is to get out of here, maybe go to Boston… Or Los Angeles. I’d think I would like it there, there’s no snow, you know how cold I get.” Richie smiled fondly “But I’m scared, and I don’t wanna lose you” Eddie paused and added “Any of you Losers." 

“Hey” Richie said leaving his mattress and moving closer, sitting right next to him, grabbing Eddie’s hand by impulse and holding it tightly “It’s ok. I’m scared too, and that’s been eating me alive since last Winter. But you are not going to lose any of us. You are not going to lose me. I promise.” 

Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand tightly and intertwined their fingers, looking deeply into his eyes before smiling. Eddie felt his heart beat even faster than it already was before.

It was suddenly too much, Richie was too close. He could count every single freckle on his face from this distance, and the way he was looking at him, eyes flecking down to look at his lips before wetting his own, made Eddie act before thinking. He didn’t know what possessed him, but he was moving forward and when he realized what he was doing, it was too late. He had closed the gap and was kissing Richie.

It was just a peck. A soft brush of lips and Eddie was pulling away quickly, pushing away his hand from Richie’s. He opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them. The butterflies in his stomach making him feel even more nervous as well as excited because he had finally kissed someone, and it was the boy he loved.

He allowed himself to look at Richie, who was awestruck, left hand’s fingers touching his own lips like someone had shocked him and right hand still grasping at Eddie’s.

He had kissed Richie Tozier.

_Oh God, he had kissed Richie Tozier. What had he done?_

Eddie, who felt like walking on air just mere moments before, felt his throat closing and like he couldn’t breathe. Richie still looked dazed as he pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair.

“Oh my God, Rich. I’m so, so, _so_ sorry. Please don’t hate me.” Eddie was talking a mile a minute, even faster than usual because of the nerves. “Please don’t hate me, I wasn’t thinking right and I’m-“ 

“Did you mean that?” Richie seemed to snap out of the haze at the sound of the boy’s panicky voice. 

“Did I mean what? That I’m sorry? Because I – “

“No, idiot.” Richie stared deeply into Eddie’s and laughed nervously “Did the kiss mean anything to you? Because I’m gonna be honest with you, Eds, If you kissed me and it meant nothing to you I’m gonna be kinda bummed. ‘Cause I have been in love with since we were fucking 12 and I can’t stand the thought of knowing how it feels like to have your lips against mine just to never feel it again.” 

“Pardon me, I must have misheard you.” It was Eddie’s turn to be dumbfounded “You are _what_ now since _when_?”

“I’m in love with you, dumbass.” Richie replied, smiling cautiously getting bigger “I have been since we were kids. I thought I was being so obvious; you’re so smart. How can you not have realized I’m in love with you? I’m pretty sure all of our fri- “

Eddie shut him up by kissing him again and this time he let himself enjoy it. Richie’s lips felt soft on his and Eddie finally, _finally_ , gave into the urge of lifting his hand to run it through Richie’s hair like he wanted to do since he was fucking 13.

Richie’s mouth opened slowly in between short and sweet pecks, cautiously deepening the kiss. Eddie feels Rich’s tongue brushing against his bottom lip, and he gasped, allowing the other boy to explore his mouth. 

Eddie couldn’t tell how long they had been kissing. A meteor could honestly have fallen in the middle of Derry and he wouldn’t have been able to tell, not willing to pay attention to anything but how Richie’s mouth and tongue felt brushing against his, the feeling of Richie’s hair in his fingers, how it felt when Richie tryingly bit his bottom lip (making Eddie gasp), how his large hands felt good around his waist. All he could think was _Richie_ , _Richie,_ _Richie_. 

Eventually they pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes fondly. Eddie couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped him. He was too fucking ecstatic.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Eddie said quietly.

“Well, you better believe it, my Eddie-o Spaghetti-o.” Richie said before bringing his hand into Eddie’s hair. “Because now that I’m allowed, Imma kiss the shit out of you all the time.”

“I think I’ll be ok with that.” he replies "Even though I _hate_ the stupid nicknames you come up with."

"Nah, you _love_ it." Richie gave him a chaste peck and grinned brightly, just staring at the boy he was in love, before speaking again. “I think we should watch a movie now. But, before we can do that, I have one last question for our game of not-quite-20 questions.”

“Shoot” Eddie said laughing, intertwining his and Richie’s fingers once again.

“Eds, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Eddie’s response was a noise that sounded more like a shriek than a yes and another mind-blowing kiss.

Later that night, after they finished the second movie (which they barely watched, being too busy stroking each other’s faces and making out), when they were finally settled and ready to sleep after putting their mattresses as close as possible so they could cuddle, Richie whispers in Eddie’s ear that wherever he goes, he’ll always follow. And Eddie knows it’ll be ok, because Richie _always_ keeps his promises.

_25 years old_

Richie’s staring at his reflection nervously, adjusting his tie once again. Stan’s sitting on the couch rolling his eyes fondly.

“Richie, you look fine. Stop messing with your tie.”

“I- I just have to look perfect, Stan, not fine. This is not an ordinary day. It has to be perfect, everything. He deserves as much.” Richie started fiddling with his cufflinks.

Stan stands up and goes to where Richie is standing, turning the other man around and putting both hands on his shoulder.

“Richie, as your Best Man, it is my duty to tell you that you are acting crazy.” Richie laughed dryly “You look great. You look _perfect_. And to be very honest, you could have been wearing one of your dumb Hawaiian shirts right now and Eddie would still look at you like you hung the moon when you walk down that aisle.”

“Eds hates my dumb Hawaiian shirts, so I know for a fact that he’d be pretty pissed if I showed up to our wedding with one of them. Joke’s on you.”

“Richard, you are missing the point. What I mean is, you love each other and everything is going to be ok. Take a deep breath.”

Richie does as he is told, eyes full of tears already, when there is a knock at the door followed by Beverly stepping in the room.

“Oh my God, Richie sweetie, you look so good I might cry.” She says excitedly.

“Don’t you _dare_.” He answers and hugs her tightly. After a couple of seconds, Stan gets closer to them and hugs both of them. They pull apart and Bev holds his face and smiles wildly.

“I’m so proud of you and Eddie.” Richie is trying his best not to fucking cry, but Beverly is not helping “Are you ready? He’s waiting for you.”

Richie takes a deep breath again before nodding.

“I am. Let’s go. I’m gonna marry the shit out of Spaghetti.”

Richie steps out of the room, his friends right behind laughing.

Richie is nervous up until the song he chose starts playing and he steps into the church their wedding was happening. He doesn’t really care about anything else after him and Eddie lock eyes as he’s walking down the aisle to meet him. He almost trips and makes a fool of himself, regretting suggesting one of them should walk down the goddamned aisle in the first place. They should have just met at the altar. But it was too late to back out now, _not that he ever would_. He was marrying the love of his life and this was probably the best day of his life. 

Eddie immediately grabs both of his hands and whispers “Hi”, grinning like a mad man. And scratch that, today was the best of his Richie’s life _for sure._

The officiant starts to speak, but Richie doesn’t really listen to him, only paying attention to Eddie. The ceremony is kind of a blur, Richie is proud he managed to remember his vows through his nervousness, and he cries openly when Eddie tells his, not managing to hold back anymore.

After it feels like a whole year passed, and maybe also just a couple of seconds somehow, the officiant says he may kiss Eddie and he smiles wildly before leaning in. The kiss is perhaps a little too much for the setting, but damn he is in love and he is married, so fuck Sonia Kaspbrak’s opinion. They were shocked she had even come to the wedding in the first place, after the fit she threw when she found out they were dating, and Eddie said he was going to California with Richie to go to college. There was nothing else she could have done but throw a tantrum, Eddie had been 18 and gotten a full ride to UCLA, he was going. And Richie was following him, like he had promised.

He hears the Losers cheering, their voices unmistakable cutting through the rest of the guest’s applause.

When they pull away, they look deep into each other’s eyes and Richie feels just like he did that night when he was 17 and they first kissed. Except, he actually feels impossibly more in love now than he ever did in his life. 

The walk out of the church hand in hand and are greeted by guests throwing rice on them. Eddie laughs, so Richie does too. When they step into the car to go to their party, Richie can’t help but notice the floor is white. It reminds him of when they first met, that day in 3rd grade when snow covered the floor.

Now, so many years later, in the heat that assaults Los Angeles even mid fall, he can’t believe he got so lucky.

They are inseparable throughout the reception. Refusing to let each other go. Richie manages not to embarrass Eddie too much during his toast, though he hears him groan “oh God, Trashmouth” as their guests laugh at a particular lewd comment, so Richie counts as a win.

They have their first dance and it’s perfect. Their best friends in the world are there and it’s better than what they could ever hope for.

It’s late and they arrive home, after hugging the Losers and their families goodbye, feeling exhausted after an emotional day. But Richie picks Eddie up to carry him through the threshold of their home all of the same.

“Richie! Stop! Put me down!” Eddie screams loudly and Richie laughs.

“It’s tradition, babe. I gotta do it.”

“Richie, we have been living together since the first year of college, this is truly not necessary as well as some heterosexual bullshit. PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!”

“Let me think…” Richie pretends to ponder before kissing Eddies lips and beaming. “Nop. I’m taking you to bed.”

Richie throws Eddie on their bed and it’s not different from all the other times he has done it before when Richie lowers to kiss him deeply, and yet, it feels like somehow everything has changed. He loves Eddie so incredibly much; he is still struck by the intensity of his feelings. 

Richie suddenly doesn’t feel tired anymore. He lays on top of his husband, _his fucking husband_ – he can’t believe Eddie is his husband – and they kiss for what it seems like forever, languidly.

He gets more comfortable on top of Eddie, both laying in the middle of their frankly huge bed and not before long they are stripping each other slowly, throwing their suits carelessly on the floor. 

Richie is still awestruck by the sight of Eddie naked, even though it has been years since their first time. There are no words for the sight of Eddie like this, smooth freckled skin, pliant under Richie’s touches.

Eddie gasps when Richie kisses his neck, sucks his nipples, making his way downward while showering Eddie with words of praise.

“Rich, please…” Eddie moans as Richie kisses his navel. 

“What do you need, babe? Just tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

“I need you. Please… Anything.” It usually takes a while to make Eddie this incoherent. They haven’t even gotten that far yet, Richie has barely touched him. But he understands the desperate need Eddie is feeling, how he is probably just as overcome by his feelings as he is. He can’t tease Eddie anymore.

Richie’s right hand finally touches Eddie’s cock and the other man moans loudly. He positions himself more comfortably before licking the head of his husband’s _(husband!)_ dick and starting to suck lightly. 

Richie feels himself painfully hard by the sight in front of him, but he couldn’t care less about that in that particular moment. All he wants to do is to make Eddie feel good, so he starts sucking earnestly.

Eddie is too worked up to last long, too overwhelmed under Richie’s ministrations and from their wedding to even try to hold back his orgasm. He moans wantonly, screaming Richie’s name as the other man speeds up, hollowing his cheeks. Eddie’s hands grab his hair and he moans around his cock, making Eddie gasp at feeling. 

“Richie, this is too good. I won’t last long.”

Richie pulls back, strokes his husband’s dick and kisses his thigh. 

“It’s ok baby, you can let go. I love you so much, I’m so lucky that you want to be with my stupid ass forever. I’ve got you. I’ll always have you.”

Eddie laughter turns into a groan as Richie starts to suck him again, at an even more brutal pace than before, and not before long, Eddie is coming on his mouth. He swallows and keeps mouthing the tip of his cock until Eddie is too overwhelmed and pushes him away.

Now that Eddie is sated, Richie can feel himself painfully hard as he slides up on the bed to lay down next to a content Eddie. His hand goes straight to his dick, planning to just give himself a quick hand job, but Eddie slaps his hand away.

“Let me” he whispers and kisses Richie’s neck, getting as close to him as humanly possible, before starting to stroke his cock.

He is already close, the sight of Eddie coming is enough to always bring him to the edge, because yes, he is that sappily in love.

Eddie jerks him off fast, kissing his neck, his mouth and anywhere else he can reach it and before long, Richie is coming with his husband’s name on his lips like a prayer.

They cuddle for a while, before Eddie is too grossed out and forces them to go take a shower and change sheets before falling asleep. Richie loves this man more than anything in his life, even when it’s 3AM after their wedding and he is changing their bedding.

Eddie is asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but not before cuddling Richie like they always have done since they were kids.

The last thought on Richie’s head before he succumbs into sleep himself, in the comfort of the home they built together, is that there’s no way in hell he is leaving their bed for the rest of the weekend.

When Monday comes and they have to get to their airport to catch their flight to their Honeymoon they are still so caught up on each other, they barely make it.


End file.
